tears for a friend
by draddog
Summary: the war is over but it didn’t end in our favour and Voldemort has killed off the order one by one until I was the only one left. This is my story until the very end. One shot.


Tears for a friend

Summery – the war is over but it didn't end in our favour and Voldemort has killed off the order one by one until I was the only one left. This is my story until the very end. One shot.

I am trapped there is no way out. I am surrounded; they had me cornered just like I wanted. It was just me; I am the last survivor of anybody connected to the order of the phoenix. I have nothing left; I don't know why I don't just give my self up. NO. I want to fight in the name of Harry. The only boy I have ever loved. I want to kill Voldemort. I know I can't but I will fight with him. He has personally chased me. The last of the rebels. I am in what is left of London. I cannot apperate, I never managed to learn. I have tried many times but to no avail. I can hear them coming. They are just outside my hiding place. Let me tell you my story. It is all I can do to put faith in the people. Perhaps it will get them to rebel. It is not a pleasant story but it must be told. I cannot let Harry die in vain. Everybody has a story, weather it be full of adventure or a boring life, it is still a story; and this is my story.

"Avada Kedavra."

The spell came out of Voldemort's wand and hit Harry. Harry fell to the floor. It was over minutes after it began, Voldemort had won the battle. He stepped over Harry's body and walked up the steps to the castle entrance. Not even Dumbledore stopped him. "I claim this school as mine, anybody want to try and stop me?" He said with an evil grin.

Dumbledore finally stepped forward and raised his wand. Voldemort gave off a little smile, not a grin but a proper smile. Then they duelled. It went in Dumbledore's favour at first but Voldemort quickly turned the table and after 2 minutes of fighting Voldemort dealt the killing blow on Dumbledore. I just had to turn away. I couldn't watch it. He was slowly killing off everybody I loved. Well not slowly, he was killing them off very fast. He turned around to face his followers. "Kill the mudbloods and those in the order and their children." Voldemort said with the biggest evil grin I had ever seen on anybody.

We all ran. We all headed for the main gate. The death eaters were behind us wands out and giving chase. We ran as fast as our legs would take us. "GET YOUR WANDS OUT AND FIGHT BACK." I yelled at everybody, "as Harry's second in command I'm telling you to fight, we may not be able to kill Voldemort but we can kill his followers."

Everybody carried on running. I had no choice but to follow, I couldn't fight them on my own. We ran out of the gate and into the forest that is outside of the gate. Everybody stopped and drew out their wands and took cover in the trees. "What do you want us to do?" Asked a Hufflepuff girl.

"Just kill them, let none of them live." I replied wiping a tear from my eye.

Then they came into view. They stopped and looked around. They didn't expect our attack; it was over as soon as it begun. They were all dead, we had won a little victory but it was still going to be a long hard war ahead of us. I turned back to Hogwarts. The adults were putting up a good fight but they were not getting anywhere. I watched them die in vain. I wanted to see the castle I called home one last time, and all I saw was the death of everybody I ever loved. The castle itself wasn't as beautiful as it usually is, but the only problem I had with it was that Voldemort was standing right at the gate looking at us. Hogwarts had locked him in giving us enough time to escape. We summoned our brooms. Those who didn't have brooms shared with someone else.

We got away; we managed to get away from Voldemort but for how long. We managed to get to Grimmauld place. It was the only safe place left in the country. There were only about 70 of us left. The only adult left was Moody. He was the only one smart enough to get out of Hogwarts as soon as Harry fell. We had enough rooms to put everybody up. Since Dumbledore had died the secret keeper of the house became Moody.

News came in day after day of death eater attacks. The second day of our hiding the daily prophet showed a picture of Hogwarts. It was a fortress. It looked like there was no way in. I had a look at Harry marauder map, it wasn't working, instead it said. 'Wormtail would like to thank you for trying to use this to spy on the dark lord, but you will not succeed because he knows about the map, and since I was one of the four people to create it I have had the pleasure to destroy it.'

The map burst into flames and turned into a pile of ashes. "FUCK!" I yelled and went back into the kitchen.

I told everybody about the map and they all sighed. This was turning from bad to worse. The room was getting a bit stuffy so we opened a window. We sat back at the table and made plan after plan. None of the plans would work because if we went through with it we would lose too many people in the battle. We came up with a good plan. Cho contacted her contacts in the Chinese ministry. Her uncle is head Auror over there.

An owl came through the window and dropped the daily prophet on the table. I picked it up before anybody else and read the front page. I showed everybody else and threw it onto the table. "So, he's destroyed London. What do we do now?" I asked.

"We go to the muggle prime minister, get his help. He will lend us the muggle military and we use that with the American Aurors and the Chinese. It's all we can do at the moment." Moody replied.

Me and Moody made a plan and went through with it. There was going to be a lot of casualties but this needed to end.

Several days later the muggle prime minister came to Grimmauld place and we set up the plan. We had Cho's uncle and the American head Auror come over as well. All five of us sat at the table in the kitchen. "Ok first things first. Why is there a child in here making plans with us?" the prime minister asked.

"Because I'm the strongest witch on our side, I am now leader of the rebels, and I was the one who created the plan in the first place. Also if anybody is going to kill Voldemort it is going to be me. I am the closest to matching his power." I replied. "Ok, now on with the meeting. We have the 70 students who managed to escape from Hogwarts; we have how many Aurors from each country?"

"We have all 700 Aurors from America, if he gets away he will reach our country and that is a problem, you have our full support." The American head Auror said.

"We have 360 Aurors from china, we have our own war to fight and this is all we could give but we have 90 ministry workers and 50 healers as well joining us."

"Thank you."

The prime minister butted in. "Also you have full control of our weapons and technology at you disposal."

"Great thanks."

We had decided to have this war in London since there was nothing left except ruins.

I was standing in what was left of London ready to die fighting. I had to be with Harry no matter what the consequence. There was popping all around me and over 1000 death eaters appeared. It was just me and I had my head down facing the floor. I looked up and in front of me was Voldemort. He let off a little laugh. "So you came on your own to die?"

"I just want to be with Harry."

"Foolish girl you think we didn't know it was a trap?"

A voice from the ruins told me to do up my shoe laces. I didn't understand. It clicked to me and I ducked. Gun fire and magic was flying from all directions above me. The death eaters were falling fast. Military tanks and trucks came around the corners and joined in with the fight. The fight went on for hours. I had managed to crawl to a hiding place and sent curses flying. The prime minister believed that I was the only one close to standing up to Voldemort so he told the army to protect me over anybody else, even himself.

A spell hit me from behind and it all went blank. When I woke up I was in a prison cell in Azkaban. I felt like shit, there were no happy feelings in me. So this is the affects of the dementors. I was to be left here to rot away. I head raised. There was still one happy feeling left in me. The prime minister said he was sending atom bombs to Azkaban, Hogwarts, Malfoy manor, and left one in London. I don't know what they are but he said it will kill anybody within about 5 miles of the site of in pact. A dementor walked passed my cell and drained that lovely thought out of my mind.

It felt like I had been in there for over a week before I saw anybody. It was some death eater I had never seen before. He shot some ropes out of his wand and they tied around me. I couldn't move a muscle. "The dark lord has offered to let me have a little fun." He said with a grin.

He walked out the room and I burst into tears. He had his fun for over 45 minutes no matter how much I screamed. 45 minutes of torture. It's not nice. I needed to get out of here. The only way was to transform into my Animagus form, lucky it was a bird. I started to scrape at the wall with my nails. After 5 minutes they were bleeding badly, I had gone through 45 minutes of torture I could easily ignore this little bit of pain.

I had been in this cell for almost 8 weeks, I was counting the days on the wall, and I had nothing else to do. In those 8 weeks I had been raped, tortured, and almost killed. I had finally made a hole big enough for my bird form to get out so I went. Once I was a good distance away all my happy memories came back to me. It felt like I had never been happier in my life.

I went to London and sent a beacon spell up into the air once I was well enough hid. They popped from everywhere, wands out ready. I knew I was the last one left because I felt the secret of Grimmauld house in me. I was to be the last secret keeper. I was cornered and I wanted it this way.

I have told you my story so I guess I should end it here, but I don't want to give him the satisfaction of killing me.

I looked at my wand and then I realised what the prime minister had given me. How could I forget, well that long in Azkaban will make you forget. It was a watch but it had the detonator for the atom bomb in London on it. One click to arm it, second to blow it up.

I walked out of my hiding place. This was the last resort, it was the only way to take him with me and avenge Harry. "Voldemort." I called out.

Everyone turned to face me. He walked forward. "Let's end this with a bit of fun shale we?" he laughed.

"Let me just something first."

"Go ahead."

I am happy to die. I want to be with Harry, he is the only boy I have ever loved so that is why I am doing this. This was my last resort. I will not let you kill me; I don't want you to have the satisfaction of it. So that is why I'm doing this, also I want you to come with me, I'm not to die on my own." With that I pushed the button twice and it was over for good. That was the end of wizard life in England, those who didn't join Voldemort died. Those who did were with us when I blew up the bomb. I am happy that I did it

I opened my eyes and standing in front of me was Harry. I know I am dead and I am happy about it, so happy in fact. I took his hand in mine. I was never this happy before even when with Harry. I guess watching him die and being this long without him did something to me. It did something for the better. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Harry."

"Come on let's go Ginny."

So what did you think? I thought it was really good. It just came to me while I was writing one of my other stories. I thought yeah make a one shot. Well leave your thoughts in a review. Good day and thanks for reading.


End file.
